


That Man's Actions Are Mythical

by Wanderer_Brown_Sheep



Series: That Man - The Legend [1]
Category: The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep/pseuds/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend's roots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Man's Actions Are Mythical

There is a man on a journey across the world.

People speak of him in whispers and across campfires. He came with notoriety from another life. The stories people tell sound like legends - as if he was a myth. They called him many things, but the most fitting was the God of War. He was a solitary figure, fighting alone victorious where others fell in droves. No one knew him, but everyone knew his reputation.

Eventually, the time came to change lives. He sold that life to improve his family's situation. Events occurred where he created another life. This life would go through challenges that seemed impossible to any outsider and yet come through worn and weary but still advancing.

This man whom called himself Weed would match the plant's defining characteristic - the ability to adapt and survive where others in the same situation would give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Intend to illustrate this at some point.


End file.
